


Dawn Burns Bright

by CreativeCrusade



Series: Arc Assassin [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Arc Assassin, Burning Dawn, Can the Fallen be saved?, Europa, Fallen, Fallen | Eliksni, Gen, Ronin - Freeform, Salvation, Sedina, Tersik, Wrong and Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCrusade/pseuds/CreativeCrusade
Summary: Ronin continues to journey through the treacherous terrain of the ice moon Europa, but this time he's not alone. We see him think of times of old as he is faced with the idea of seeing Variks after almost three years. But House Salvation won't let them just come onto their turf uninvited.
Relationships: We shall see now wont we?
Series: Arc Assassin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021561
Kudos: 2





	Dawn Burns Bright

Ronin left the bodies of the Eliksni there, the storm already covering their corpses with snow. He trudged through the cold ground, ice and snow up to his knees and getting higher by the minute. He finally got over a ridge when he saw several crews of Eliksni waiting in the valley below, guns aimed at Ronin. He sighed and quickly ducked into the snow as several arc bolts soared above his head, barely missing him.

“Seems like they really don’t want you on this frozen ball,” Lockdown said.

“Well, we can add them to the list,” Ronin replied, taking out some sort of tablet.

“And what list is that?”

“The ones who don’t want me here. Myself, Sedina, Eramis, the Vanguard, probably Variks. The list grows every day.”

Both he and Lockdown laugh as he looks over the ridge a little bit. There were dozens upon dozens in that icey valley. Even with his arc staff he didn’t think he would be able to make it across alive. He looks back at the tablet and a green light starts to flash on it. He pushed it. The image of an Eliksni Archon appears on it.

“Tersik, where are you right now?” Ronin asked. 

“Actually, we’re about to reach your position as we speak,” Tersik replied. His voice was deep and raspy, yet it was welcome to Ronin’s ears. “Just stay where you are.”

As he spoke, a few white skiffs with red suns painted on them flew overhead and fired down upon the Eliksni of Salvation, sending them into a brief panic. The skiffs looped around and hovered over Ronin’s position. Several squads of Eliksni, wearing cloaks of white, with red suns on them, touched down next to him and started firing shots upon Salvation. Then a large archon landed right next to Ronin. His armor was beaten up, as if it had seen many battles over many a year, yet he wore it proudly. He reached for a massive axe on his back, made from technology coming from all over the solar system. He looked at Ronin and nodded.

“Reinforcements have arrived Roninkell,” Tersik said. Ronin could tell he was itching for a fight.

“Many thanks to you Bane of Darkness,” Ronin replied. “If we push up more, we should be able to reach Variks’ position.”

“This would be the first time in three years that you would have spoken to him. How do you feel about this?”

Ronin sighs. “I don’t know Tersik. I just don’t know. I lost so much in the Prison Break. I lost my life in the Prison Break. I lost good friends in the Prison Break…”

“Yet you gained friends as well. In me. And Carana. And Yandrek. We were all in the Prison of Elders. We were given a new life and another chance. Burning Dawn would’ve never formed if the Prison Break didn’t happen.”

Ronin slowly nodded as he waved his hand forward. The Eliksni of Burning Dawn started getting into position. A squad of vandals ran over towards the right and started firing shots at the Eliksni of Salvation. They turned to fire back, but only managed to kill one before the vandals ducked out of sight. A group of marauders started flanking towards the left, undetected. Ronin did a few hand signals and the vandals fired down upon Salvation yet again. As soon as they did, Ronin quickly got to his feet and charged down there, flanked by Tersik and a group of captains. By the time they turned to focus fire, they were already upon them. Ronin produced his arc staff and upper cut a vandal, turning it into arc energy. Tersik slammed his axe into a captain, shattering his shield and his body and sending him flying. The other captains engaged with their shock sabers. They quickly started making advances upon Salvation and by the time, Ronin’s group of marauders flanked Salvation and started massacring them from the side.

Between the vandals shooting from the ridge, Ronin’s charge and the marauder’s flank, Salvation’s forces were torn apart. Lockdown came out to heal Ronin just as a few more skiffs flew overhead, belonging to Salvation. Ronin lifted his shock rifle and Tersik lifted his axe as the Eliksni of Salvation dropped down to intercept Burning Dawn.

“Man, Salvation really doesn't want us here,” Ronin said, dodging some incoming shots.

“We weren’t necessarily invited here,” Tersik replied, blocking some shots with his axe.

“We don’t need an invitation,” Lockdown jumped in. “Besides, Salvation isn’t even our primary target.”

Ronin nodded as he quickly looked over the ridge. More squads of Salvation’s Eliksni were charging them but he also saw a walker sitting there, ready to fire.

“Freaking heck,” Ronin sighed as he jumped away right as the walker fired at him. “Lockdown, how far away are we from Variks?” 

“Not too far Ronin. But fair warning, Eris Morn, the Drifter and a Stranger are close by and it isn’t smart to engage with them, especially if the Guardian shows up.” Lockdown answered. “Not that I’d stop you though.”

“I’m not going to engage with them Lockdown. We don’t need anymore trouble.”

Ronin fires a few shots that quickly hit their marks on some dregs as the rest of Burning Dawn caught up. Ronin started speaking to his forces in Eliksni.

(Translated) “Vandals, we need you all to get up on that ridge there.” He points to the right. “There I need you all to aim your shots at the walker’s right front leg. Marauders, same as before. Flank once chaos ensues. Tersik, you, me and the captains will go up the middle once the walker is exposed. Then you can do what you like best.”

“Tearing stuff apart?” Tersik chuckled a little and so did Ronin.

“Exactly. Now, start the plan!”

Everyone executed the plan perfectly. The vandals quickly rushed to the right and the marauders turned invisible and rushed to the left. Ronin, Tersik and the captains stayed put for now. The vandals quickly popped up and all fired at the walker’s right leg. The armor got blown off and the walker staggered. Once it did, Ronin, Tersik and the captains rushed forward. Salvation shot at them and Ronin took a few hits but he managed to dodge any lethal ones. Tersik’s long strides got him to the walker quite quickly as he jumped in the air and slammed his axe into one of the walker’s six legs, cutting it clean off.

One of Salvation’s captains rushed forward and slashed Ronin’s chest unexpectedly. He staggered back and quickly took out his own shock blade, intercepting the captain’s next attack. Ronin quickly punched the captain in the face and sliced one of its arms, then he kicked it hard, sending it away. The captain’s of Burning Dawn started cutting through Salvation once more. At first they made little progress and both sides took losses, but then the marauders dived in from the side and started cutting up the now surprised forces of Salvation. A few captain’s engaged Tersik, but he didn’t seem to mind. He took direct hits and threw the captains across the battlefield if he didn’t already chop them with that massive axe of his.

Soon, what was left of Salvation’s ‘welcoming’ party started fleeing. Ronin turned to Tersik.

“Nice work my friend. You’ve done well, like always…” Ronin told him. Then he looked towards the direction of where Variks was positioned.

“You’re going to see him now, aren’t you?” Tersik asked.

“I think it's about time I saw my old friend again...and finally get some answers..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. How do you think Ronin's conversation will go? Will he forgive Variks? We shall see. If you have an questions, feel free to ask me! I'm up for answering them. I hope you all have a magnificent day.


End file.
